


The Slut Protocol

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Object Insertion, Prompt Fill, Semi-Public Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Peter's suit has a few upgrades, one of them involves those metal arms and Tony's ability to control them remotely.





	The Slut Protocol

Peter has been patrolling for hours. Somehow Queens has managed to be all but silent. He had stopped a mugging and rescued a drunk guy from getting hit by a car, but in four hours that was all. He was bored.

Sitting on the ledge of a building, watching bar traffic ebb and flow as the taxis and Uber’s waited for a fare, Peter pulled out his phone and texted Tony.

 **Slow night in queens,** he texted.

**P- Anyone need me elsewhere?**

**P- Mr. Stark?**

Peter sighed. The man was probably busy and he probably didn’t need Peter’s help. Tony was more inclined to let the police handle things anyway. Then he got a text back.

**T- Enjoy it, kid. A quiet night is a rare treat.**

Peter smiled to himself. It thrilled him that he could get through to Tony personally now and get expect to get a response… Eventually.

**P- Do you need me in the lab?**

**T- Why don’t you turn in early. Go get some real sleep.**

**P- Sure.**

Peter sighed. He was too pent up to go home now. He had an itch to scratch. But there’s more than one way to crack an egg.

**P- I could come to the lab anyway… I’m sure you could find some use for me.**

**T- Not tonight, Pete.**

Peter pouted, swinging his legs where they dangled. He laid back and spread his legs. He palmed himself through the suit, pushing up into the pressure of his hand. He thought about how he wanted Tony to use him, bent him over the work bench, hot metal left abandoned as he filled him up, told him what a good slut he was. Peter whined.

**P- Are you sure, Mr. Stark?**

**T- I don’t need you in the lab Peter.**

Firm, solid response. But Peter needed something to relieve the pressure. Something physical. More than his hand.

Something flashed in the HUD of his mask. A new icon lit up, red and gold in the corner of his vision. There was movement against his back and Peter sat up as the arms of his suit extended, curling forward.

“Uh… What?”

“I said…” came Tony’s voice through the mask. “I don’t need you at the lab.”

Metal arms picked him up so he was on his knees. Another curled around him, hard and strong, pinning his arms to his sides.

“Mr. Stark?”

“New protocol, you like? It activates when your suit notices you being a naughty little slut. Sends me an alert. You should know I’ll find ways to play with my favorite toy no matter how far away I am.”

He could feel a metal arm against his ass, pressing against his hole through the suit.

“You want to be my little stress ball while I work? You got nothing better to do? Be quiet before you wake up half of Queens.”

Clever nanotech shifted aside and then the surprisingly rubbery and slick arm was pressing against his opening. Peter whined.

“Was that a protest?” Tony asked.

Peter shook his head. “No, Mr. Stark. Please.”

The arm slowly pushed in, Peter’s eyes going wide at the foreign sensation of being penetrated by his own suit. He bit his lip to silence the high gasps and whines that fell past his shocked lips.

“Needy little cock hole,” Tony accused. “You’ll take anything you can get inside you. Won’t you, Peter?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark,” he gasped.

An arm moved around in, stopping in front of his face, pointed right between his eyes. His mask fell away on its own. Then hard metal filled his mouth. Peter moaned as he sucked on the metal arm.

“Such a good boy,” Tony sighed.

Peter’s cheeks burned, he knew that tone. Tony must have been watching him. He bobbed his head a bit, sucking it like he would Tony’s cock.

“Slutty little thing. Do you like your new upgrades?”

Peter moaned in answer. The arm in his mouth pushed down into his throat. He flinched a little as it gagged him.

“Take it for me, sweetheart,” Tony cooed encouragingly. “How’s it feel in that tight hole?” The metal in his mouth retreated. It curled around his body holding him tighter.

“Mr. Stark!” he gasped. “Feels so good.”

“You’ll take just anything in your holes won’t you?”

“Anything for you,” Peter keened, gasping as the arm fucked into him too fast.

He heard Tony hum over the connection. “You’re distracting me from my work. What are we gonna do about that?”

“Please, Mr. Stark. Come fuck me,” he whined.

“Why should I? You’ve got plenty to fill you up already.”

A second arm reached between his legs, pushing up against his opening. It slid in, stretching him beside the second creating a burn as well was the slick slid of just the right friction to make Peter moan and whine.

“That enough for you, dear, or do you need more?”

Peter whined, “More.”

Tony chuckled. “No, it’s never enough for you my little slut.”

An arm wrapped around, pushing past his lips, invading his mouth again. Peter was lost in the push and pull of metal inside of him, the restriction of it wrapped around him. Friction, pleasure, the feeling of being used, played with, and Tony wasn’t even physically there. Peter could feel the pressure building inside him. He was going to cum, fucked by a machine, the mechanical arms of his own suit, while Tony controlled them remotely.

He whined around the metal in his mouth, his body squirmed in the metal bondage.

“Are you close, Pete? Gonna cum for me, sweetheart? Show me how much you love to be a toy for daddy.”

Peter couldn’t do more than gurgle and whine as he came, body shaking in the tight confines of the metal arms as he made a mess of his suit. Slowly, the arms retreated from his body, but the ones below him still held him up.

“Come see me in the lab when you find your legs. My sweet baby boy,” Tony purred.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/babybatscreations)


End file.
